Glass Hearts
by Calalily22
Summary: Clary's life depends on a small glass heart that has been in her royal family for generations. Now as a mysterious being threatens her family, she must venture out of the palace walls into the world beyond. There she must guard her heart because if it gets broken, she will never recover.
1. Chapter 1- How she sees

**Disclaimer: Please note I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, Cassandra Clare does. I own these fuzzy socks! Also seeing as this is my first fanfiction I invite you to leave Helpful criticism.**

Clary P.O.V

Eighteen years, the number of years I've been alive, the number of years I've been overprotected by my family. Of course I know the reason for the overprotectiveness, but a girl can wish for a little freedom.

From the moment I was born, my lifeline was one of my family's ancient relics. Handed down from my great, great grandpa was a glass heart. It is made of clear, pink glass and is about the size of my mother's new brooch. Every one of my dresses, T-shirts and tank tops have a small pocket, practically invisible, on my right side over my heart. That is where my heart is kept.

My thoughts were cut off by my mother bursting into my room, with a panicked look on her face. Although as her eyes landed on me, I could see the worry vanish. She sped over to me like she normally did and said:

"I was so worried, I couldn't find you anywhere!" She let out a breath of relief.

I gave her a dubious look and said:

"Mom calm down, I was just in here not a big deal."

At that my mother gave her best serious face:

"Clary, you know what a fragile condition you're in, and we are simply worried about you!"

That what she always says. We have this exact conversation plural times a day. She will tell me it is important that I stay safe because of my "condition". I know she is right, it just seems so frustrating.

I take one second to examine her facial features. My mom looks like an older version of me. She has forest green eyes and curly orange hair, although she has mastered how to tame it, on the other hand I have not. My mother is gorgeous and I wish I will look like her someday. She tells me all the time how beautiful I am, but for some reason I find myself doubting her.

After my long train of thought I snap back to attention just I time to hear my mom tell me that lunch is ready. I smile a large, happy, real smile at her, and stand up to head for the dinning room.

As we enter the dining room, I can see various stages of worry lines disappear from my father's face. He looks me over to ensure I am ok and then smiles. Dad seems to look better with age, as does mom. King Luke and Queen Jocelyn are a symbol of Idris's peace. They are the best rulers yet. They are so well respected, and they have such a good hold on the way they want to run their country.

My dad looks from me to my mother with a loving expression, and then he looks solely at my mother, tilts his head and says:

"Where did you find her Love?"

My mom gives him a happy smile

"She was in her room again!"

He then looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

I give him a sarcastic look and reply:

"You guys, I am completely fine, and you don't need to worry so much about me!"

He gave me a small smile and looked down at my dress. He gave it a once over and then asked.

"Did you make that new dress?"

I beamed at him and replied

"Yes, I spent all afternoon finishing it papa, and Thank you."

He gave me his "I love you to the moon and back" smile and we sat down to eat lunch.

During the meal we talked politics and started thinking of events we could give the public in order to keep them happy. As lunch ended we all stood and Papa came over to give me a big hug. I smiled up at him like I was six again and he stared back like the proud dad he was. I grabbed Moms hand and we started walking towards the door. Just as we reached for the door handle we heard.

BANG!

I stared at Papa and asked

"Dad what's going on?"

Another BANG came and then another, more insistent and more powerful than the last one. We stood still and terrified. A guard burst in and turned towards my mother and father. He was wearing standard uniform but his helmet was missing. The look on his face was crazed. And when he spoke his voice was like gravel grating together. When he spoke, he only said two words, two words that made me more confused than I have ever been in my entire life.

"He's Come!"

 **Thank you for reading. Who is this mysterious being, what will happen next. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2- Into the Ash of the Past

**In this chapter I am using different P.O.V to add affect. Hope you guys like it!**

Jocelyn P.O.V

He has finally come, he has come for me and for my darling baby girl. I have worked so hard to keep him away and now it is all for nothing. Suddenly Luke grabs my arm and puts his lips to my ear whispering:

"Jocey, Jocey darling!"

I looked into his eyes. I am so terrified for my little girl and he could see that. He now had both of his hands on either side of my arms and was looking at me with a certain fire he always seemed to radiate with.

"Jocelyn, remember the plan. Remember, in case this happened."

Those words were like a punch to the stomach. Of course, the plan. As soon as I remembered what I was supposed to do, I ran across the room and took hold of my daughters arm. I whisked her out of the room, and then, the three of us started running down the hall to where the servant quarter lay.

Clary P.O.V

Fear courses through my veins, I am petrified and completely helpless. I realize that someone has their hand clamped around my upper arm, it is my mother. She is pulling me towards the door and before I realize what is happening, Mom, Luke and I are running down the hallway towards the servant quarters. I look up at her with puzzled eyes and ask:

"Mom, what's going on? Where are we going?"

As we reached a doorway she turned and for the first time I could see her face, there were tears streaming down her face. She and dad each grabbed one of my arms and looked her straight into my eyes. They look so sad. At the moment I can't understand why they look sad, Ok Scared or terrified I would understand but sad is not what I was expecting.

"Clary, sweetheart listen to me. You need to do exactly as we say."

She said this with a serious face. I stared back into her eyes. I have no idea what is going on, but I have a feeling I won't like it at all! I look up at them and I can see the pain in their eyes.

"Mom seriously, what is going on? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Clary darling, someday you will understand why I did this."

"What, what's going on mom".

My mom looked like she was about to fall apart. She took a shaky breath and said:

"Clary listen to me; you need to get out of the palace now."

Luke interrupted her then:

"Clary you will go down the back passage through the dungeon. There you will find a trap door."

Jocelyn started speaking when Luke stopped:

"Your lady in waiting is going to go with you. It is of the utmost importance that you stay with Isabel all the time, while you are outside the palace, and whatever you do, DO NOT COME BACK."

Clary stared at her mother in confusion. Why on earth would she be leaving the palace? Where were Mom and Luke going.

"But Mom why do I have to leave."

Jocelyn stared down at her daughter in sadness.

"I love you Clary."

Then Clary was being pulled down the tunnel.

Jocelyn P.O.V

Staring longingly after her baby, Jocelyn thought about running after her and they could go away together. She knew that she couldn't though, she had known for practically ever that she would have to let her daughter go. Now that her child had the chance to be safe she could do her duty to the fullest. Jocelyn turned to Luke and said:

"It is time!"

He nodded and then they both walk out into the hallway towards the ballroom. Jocelyn had never been so scared before in her life. Now that she needed to face the monsters of her past she needed to be the strongest she could be. As they reached to dining room she stared up at Luke longingly and whispered:

"I love you so much, but now you need to run."

Luke stared at her in astonishment she could tell he was going to fight her on this, so she took something very precious out of her pocket and showed it to him. He froze. Then he nodded his head and started to run down the hallway. At that Jocelyn turned around and opened to ballroom doors.

…

The lights in the ballroom were all lit and burned brightly. Jocelyn scanned the room, making sure no one else was in here. She quickly ran to one side of the room and picked up her favorite sword. She haf just began to turn around when she heard:

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk."

She turned around all the way and looked across the ballroom floor. About 20 metres away from her stood Valentine Morgenstern. She snarled at him baring her teeth, and said:

"Valentine."

He looked pleased by her discomfort. He gave her a wicked grin, flashing all his perfect white teeth.

"Hello Jocelyn, it's been a very long time."

I hated him, I hated him with every fiber of my being. All I wanted to do was rake my nails across his pretty face. I looked back at him and scowled:

"It most definitely has not been long enough."

In the blink of an eye he was across the room so close to her, that that she was forced to press her back up against the wall. He had a look of fury in his eyes.

"You know what I've come for Jocelyn. Give it to me and I will forgive you, as well as take you back."

She was disgusted.

"I don't want any part of you, and you will NEVER get what you came for."

With that, Jocelyn got her hand in her pocket took out the small potion vial and drunk. She looked at him before the potion started to take affect and said:

"You will NEVER find Clary."

She then collapsed into his arms.


End file.
